¿Vale mas una acción o muchas palabras?
by ChiicasPesadaas
Summary: Unas vacaciones para despejarse la mente terminan siendo mucho mejor de lo pensado[ONE SHOT..RHr]


Aclaración: nada me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la cancion es de Alex Ubago.

Hola! este es un songfic basado en la canción "Sigo Buscando" de Alex Ubago. Epero no sean muy duros conmigo ya que es mi primer songfic.

Plizz dejen reviewsssss.

Adiós

Flor

_**Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era tarde  
tu te habías ido para no volver  
te llevaste casi todo el equipaje  
y dejaste tus caricias en mi piel**_

Un alto, robusto y apuesto pelirrojo pensaba sobre una ventana... pensaba en ella, como siempre. Esa mañana había despertado con su perfume sobre su piel, como lo hacia todos los días al levantarse de la cama para salir al trabajo. Su rutina era bastante aburrida, debía levantarse temprano para salir como auror, y no regresaba hasta la hora de la cena, pero con el solo hecho de observarla dormir cuando se iba le daba ganas de adelantar las horas para volver a verla luego.

Pero no ese día. Ese día no se encontró con su hermosa cara durmiente, sino con una fría nota que decía:

"Ya es tiempo de que me vaya. Necesito pensar sola."

Su corazón y su cabeza se descontrolaron. No sabia qué pensar ni qué sentir.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

_**cuando quise darme cuenta ya era tarde  
y aprendí un poquito mas sobre el amor  
descubrí que había vuelto a equivocarme  
ahora trato de encontrar la dirección**_

Ron abrió la puerta y un chico con anteojos y cicatriz lo saludo.

- Hola! Pensé en pasar a verte porque vi que no llegabas al trabajo, y se me ocurrió que te habías quedado dormido o te había pas... te encuentras bien???

Ron negó con cara de confundido y se sentó en una silla con la mirada fija en la nada. Unos pocos minutos después miró a Harry y le entregó la nota, diciéndole

- Me dejó. ella me dejó.. - Sus palabras salieron entrecortadas, y Harry se apuró en leer la carta. Seguido lo miró y le dijo

- estas seguro que se fue? Aquí dice que nada más necesita pensar, y eso significa_  
_que quizá vuelva o ... -

- No. Revisé y sus cosas no están... se fue. – negó Ron aún un poco perdido.

- Mira Ron.. – comenzó Harry sentándose en la silla de al lado – Quizás no era como pensabas, tienes que aprender de las cosas, todo pasa por alguna razón, quizás ella no era la indicada, solo debes encontrar tu dirección, hacia donde te diriges es adonde sientes no adonde nadie te diga, sigue buscando..

- Puede que tengas razón, a pesar de tus frases trilladas -le contestó Ron riéndose - Sería mejor que me tome unas vacaciones, podrías avisar que faltaré por unos días?, hablaré con Nevile para que me cubra si es necesario.

- No te preocupes, yo aviso, dile a Neville tu horario y listo. Adonde iras para descansar?-

- No lo sé – le respondió – debo ir adonde "siento", no adonde me "digan"

Harry rió y salió por la puerta regresando a su trabajo

_**pero cada noche duele la distancia  
y todas las paredes de esta casa parecen llorar  
y me pueden ver a mí llorando dentro  
echándote de menos en silencio  
no te puedo olvidar...  
**_

Ron permaneció sentado en esa silla durante varias largas horas meditando lo que le había dicho Harry, y finalmente se acostó para intentar dormir un poco.

Debía ir a donde "sienta", y donde diablos era eso???además, él no tenia mucho dinero, así que no podría irse muy lejos. Buscó lugares adonde ir (acordes a su presupuesto) y solo encontró una opción disponible: la playa. la playa...donde había pasado tantos veranos con _ella_...Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas por acordarse de sus momentos juntos, así que intentó pensar en otra cosa antes de largarse a llorar, pero realmente la extrañaba...todo a su alrededor le hacia pensar en ella, todas las partes de la casa, las fotos sobre la mesa de luz...definitivamente debía largarse de allí si quería comenzar algo nuevo y olvidarse de ella...por mas difícil que fuera.

A la mañana siguiente leyendo el periódico vio un anuncio que seria la solución, "acogedor hotel en la nieve, con habitaciones confortables..bla bla bla".

Ron pensó, "¿la nieve? ¿Porque no?, nunca fui con ella y hace mucho que no esquío, tal vez esa es mi dirección".

Seguido comenzó a hacer las valijas y luego de varios lloriqueos por encontrar fotos, obsequios y recuerdos de sus viajes juntos, logró cargar el equipaje en el auto, tomar un mapa y salir a la ruta.

**_sigo buscando una sonrisa que vuelva darme la vida  
una parada ante esta prisa  
que me domina  
quiero una voz que me diga algo que nunca haya escuchado  
algo que me haga sentir mejor_**

El viaje en auto fue bastante cansador y luego de largas 8 horas, llegó finalmente al hotel. No era gran cosa, sólo una cabaña grande que albergaba a los turistas de esa época. Estaba bastante repleto, a pesar de que quedaba lejos del centro de la ciudad y la gente siempre optaba por los grandes y lujosos hoteles para hospedarse, era alta temporada. Pero a Ron este lugar le pareció perfecto, era justamente lo que necesitaba.

- Buenas noches, quisiera alquilar una habitación por favor- se dirigió al conserje.

- para dos, o para usted solo?-

- solo para mí-

- lamento decirle que ya no tenemos habitaciones disponibles, solo nos queda una habitación muy pequeña con baño compartido, desea usted tomarla?- Ron estaba tan exhausto por el viaje que ya le daba todo igual, así que la tomo.

- Aquí tiene su llave, habitación numero 78, Sr...?

- Ronald Weasly, gracias-

-puede deletrearme su apellido?.-Ron estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando se oyó una voz femenina muy familiar que dijo.

- W-E-A-S-L-Y – Ron se dio vuelta automáticamente y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo: Hermione.

- Hermione? Hermione Granger?- Le preguntó desconcertado.

- Si, soy yo, la misma que hace diez años Ron- Ron estaba totalmente paralizado, y asombrado por la belleza de Hermione, su sonrisa iluminaba todos los corredores del hotel.- no le vas a dar una abrazo a tu vieja amiga?- Ron reaccionó y fue rápidamente a abrazarla.

- No lo puedo creer, eres tu, que haces por aquí? viniste con tu ...marido?-

- No, - rió -, no me he casado, vine con mi hermano y mis sobrinos, y tu, viniste con Lavander? Hace unos años oí que se habían ido a vivir juntos-

- No, estoy solo, nos peleamos hace unos días- contestó Ron un poco incomodo y todavía sorprendido por la aparición de Hermione-

- Por lo que escuche seremos vecinos de habitación, yo tambien llegue tarde y me toco la habitación nº 77, así que nos estaremos viendo. Me encantó habernos encontrado pero me tengo que ir, supongo que nos veremos luego?- le dijo ella. _Eso espero _pensó él, pero le contestó

-A mi tambien me encantó verte, seguramente que nos vemos, hasta luego.

Ron llegó a su habitación, dejó el equipaje y se tiro en al cama. Estaba exhausto, además de la cantidad de emociones distintas que le pasaban por la cabeza debido a su reciente encuentro. No sabia q pensar, ni que iba a decirle a Hermione cuando se vieran de vuelta, estaba muy confundido. Y poco a poco, con su imagen en la cabeza, se fue quedando dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto, se cambio y se dirigió al baño, pero cuando tocó le respondieron "ocupado", entonces recordó lo que le había dicho el conserje la noche anterior, "baño compartido" y tambien recordó lo que le había dicho Hermione la noche anterior "yo estoy en la habitación nº 77". Asoció q seria ella quien estaba en el baño y esperó y espero. Un rato más tarde no salía nadie, toco nuevamente la puerta y le respondieron, "ocupado" otra vez. Ron estaba harto ya, así que empezó a gritarle q se apure que no era solo su baño, q necesitaba utilizarlo, y un montón de cosas mas, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Hermione salió contestándole de la misma manera que lo hacia en la escuela: comenzando a discutir. Le dijo que era un desbocado, que las mujeres necesitan mas tiempo para arreglarse, que seguía siendo igual de insensible, bla, bla, bla. A todo esto Ron se había quedado estático, Hermione había cambiado mucho desde la última vez q la veía, la noche anterior no le había prestado mucha atención, puesto que él estaba cansado, era de noche y fue un corto encuentro, pero ahora que la observaba, descubrió que su pelo ya no era el típico enmarañado que solía tener, sino un pelo muy cuidado con ondas definidas y también noto que llevaba maquillaje, algo q el solo le había visto usar en la fiesta de Navidad de 4º año, que le quedaba muy bonito, le realzaba los ojos, y la hacia ver muy linda. Debido a todo esto, Ron no le presto mucha atención a lo que decía Hermione pero de golpe se echó a reír.

Ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pensando que se burlaba de ella, y le pregunto

- ¿De qué te ríes?- a lo que Ron respondió-

- Te das cuenta no?, han pasado 10 años y sin embargo nuestra primer charla es una discusión como las de antes- Hermione lo miro y al rato le respondió-

- Creo que tienes razón, seguimos siendo unos chiquilines-

- Ya desayunaste? – le preguntó Ron -

- No, aún no -

- Entonces vamos, yo invito- y salieron al comedor del hotel.

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y comenzaron a desayunar, charlando animadamente.

- Y tu hermano y tus sobrinos?- pregunto Ron

- Se han ido de excursión, no volverán hasta la noche, pero yo decidí quedarme a ver el lugar a mi modo- le contestó ella- y que hay de Ginny?

- esta bien, trabaja en el ministerio como secretaria, además me ha dado un sobrino hermoso-

- De verdad? que bueno, y que hay de Harry?, te seguiste hablando con él?

- Sí. Trabajamos juntos como aurores, y el tambien me ha dado un hermoso sobrino.

- No me digas que... que fantástico! Muero por conocer a ese niño, y tambien por ver a Harry y Ginny, deben estar muy contentos.

Ron asintió y se dirigió a ella diciéndole:

- Hermione, porque te desconectaste tanto del mundo mágico?, nunca respondiste ninguna de mis cartas, ni las de Harry.- preguntó Ron, pero luego se arrepintió al ver la cara que puso ella

- Es que... - dijo ella y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas- después de que arrancó toda la batalla con Voldemort mi mama realmente enfermó, y mi papá me necesitaba para cuidarla y como yo era lo único que el tenía, temía mucho perderme por todos los peligros.

- Oh, lo siento no quería ponerte mal...- Dijo Ron muy apenado, secándole las lagrimas a su amiga.

- Esta bien, ya esta- Dijo ella componiéndose y mirándolo.

– Que te parece si para animar las cosas vamos a esquiar? conozco un lugar que te gustara mucho, todavía tienes la licencia de aparición?-

- Si, todavía al conservo al igual que mi varita-

- Entonces tómalas, porque este esquí no será como cualquier otro.

Salieron juntos ya con varita y licencias y se aparecieron en la cima de una montaña muy alta y empinada desde donde se veía toda la ciudad. Ron hizo aparece unos esquíes muy raros. Eran como una mezcla entre esquíes y escobas y se mantenían en el aire. Hermione se asustó un poco porque nunca había sido muy buena volando pero Ron le dijo que él la llevaría y eso la calmó.

Salieron los dos en un solo par, Hermione completamente aferrada a Ron, y Ron, bueno, a Ron no le molestaba. Volaron sobre toda la ciudad, la vista era hermosa, había muchas montañas nevadas que se veían bellísimas a contraluz.

Después de dar unas vueltas descendieron e hicieron un pequeño picnic en la misma montaña donde despegaron. Ninguno decía nada, solo comían y miraban el paisaje. Ron ya había olvidado por completo el objetivo de su viaje; supuestamente iba a descansar y pensar en otra cosa que no sea Lavander, pero no creo se acordara siquiera quien era Lavander en ese momento. Unos minutos después Ron empezó a hablar.

- Hermione, hay algo que quiero decirte desde la escuela. - Hermione rodó los ojos como advirtiendo a q se refería, y le contesto-

- Siempre lo mismo no?, mucho discurso pero no haces nada, supongo q ahora vas a decirme cuanto me querías y que nunca tuviste el valor de decirme, pero no serás capaz de acercarte y..- Ella no pudo terminar su frase ya que Ron se acercó y la besó. - ...besarme. Me parece que alguien aprendió qué vale mas que las palabras en estos 10 años.

- Una acción vale mas que mil palabras – dijo Ron con cara de sabelotodo

- Y desde cuando eres tan filosófico?-

- Desde que las ranas de chocolate (que siguen siendo mis favoritas) vienen con frases al dorso. – Río él regresando al hotel con Hermione a su lado.


End file.
